A Shattered Black Diamond
by Emerald Omen
Summary: Mavis and I had been together for a month after her little mishap, and things were going great. Were being the key word. When a tragic event takes place, I'm left alone, and I can't take it. I have to go be with my new friends, and someone special. Maybe she can help you be happy again? Sequel to "Mavis's Mistake" SAD! Characters: Lexi, Steelworks Duo
1. Chapter 1

**_THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL TO "MAVIS'S MISTAKE". I RECOMMEND READING THAT STORY FIRST IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY. I'll admit now that this isn't the greatest story I've ever written. Never tried a story with this plot line before, but give it a chance!_**

* * *

It was a busy day at the Ffarquhar Quarry. The quarry was closing for a few days tomorrow, so it could be inspected, and right now, everyone was cleaning up, and making sure the Quarry was in tip top shape. Mavis and I were organizing freight trucks to keep the main part of the Quarry clear.

It had been almost a month since her accident. Things had gone a little rough upon her arrival. Sir Topham Hatt had let her remain in her position at the Quarry, but he had given her a stern talking to. Some of the other Quarry engines were wary of Mavis for a while, but eventually they realized she was still the same engine she had been before she had snapped at Ben.

The relationship between the two of us was lovely. I would occasionally spend the night at the Quarry with Mavis, and stay with her in her shed for the night. I knew it meant a lot to her. We would stay up late, exchanging stories and other things.

We were _both_ thankful she had a private shed to herself.

Ben had eventually come back after being repaired, and both him and Bill treated Mavis with more respect. Perhaps they had finally learned that being cheeky and annoying all the time could cause others to get hurt. Regardless, they had gotten better.

As Mavis moved the last of the stray trucks into the siding, the steam whistle signaling the end of the day pierced the air. Mavis reversed out of the siding, and stopped. I climbed out of her cab, and stretched.

"Ahh, job well done Mavis. This place is looking better everyday!" I said. Mavis smiled.

"Who would have thought that we would actually have to try and keep the Quarry _clean_? It's usually one of the dirtiest places to work." she said. I chuckled.

"True that. But with the Inspector coming, everything should look its best. Not that you have to worry about that." I said. Mavis blushed. "Is there anything you want to do this evening? You don't have to be in your shed for a few hours yet." I asked. One of the new rules Sir Topham Hatt had recently issued, per my suggestion, is that all engines get some free time after the work day. They didn't have to be in their sheds until ten at night, and the Quarry closed at seven.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Mavis asked. I shrugged.

"I asked you first. I'm up for anything, as long as I can be with you." I said. Mavis rolled her eyes, blushing.

"Oh, _okay_, Mr. Smooth over here. Why don't we go to the drive in movies? Maybe there will be something on we could enjoy." she suggested. I nodded.

"Sounds good. Just let me go clock out, and I'll meet you by the entrance." I said, heading towards the Quarry office. After punching out, I grabbed my jacket and left the building. Working in the quarry kept everyone warm, but it was still a brisk day. I headed towards the Quarry entrance, and found Mavis waiting there. I put on my jacket, and got into her cab. She honked her horn, and rolled out of the Quarry.

"What's your favorite movie?" Mavis asked. I shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I don't watch many of them." I replied.

"I like romantic comedies, and dramas." Mavis said. I honestly wasn't really that surprised.

"With everything you and I have been through recently, I wouldn't be surprised if someone made a _story_ out of our little adventure to the Mainland." I said. Mavis blushed.

"Hey, we're the only ones who need to remember that trip." she said. I smiled, and gave her a pat.

"I know, I know. Just teasing." I said. Mavis giggled, and after a little bit longer, found an unoccupied track at the drive in movie theater. I climbed out, and went to sit next to her. As the sky darkened, the screen lit up.

"Cult of Chucky" appeared on the screen.

"God, not this stupid movie." I said aloud. Mavis giggled.

"It doesn't have to be a good movie, just something we can enjoy together." she said.

After the first half hour of the movie, I noticed it had gotten rather brisk out. My thin windbreaker jacket was apparently not quite enough to keep the forces of mother nature away, because I was shivering up a storm. I wrapped my arms around my body, and Mavis finally took notice.

"Oh, Anon are you cold?" she asked, concerned for my health.

"N-N-No." I chattered. Mavis smirked.

"Oh, alright then. Because if you _were_, I _was_ going to offer to have you sit on my bumper, and lean against my bonnet. It's very _warm_ after all. My engine is still running, warm as ever. Wouldn't that be nice? You and me huddled together... embracing the cold with our warmth... relatively _alone_..." she trailed off. I did nothing for about thirty seconds, before briskly standing up, and walking over to her.

"F-_Fine_. M-Make s-some room then-n." I shivered, sitting gently on Mavis's side bumper. I sidled up to her, and immediately felt warmer. Mavis apparently found it necessary to tease me some more.

"Oh, but I thought you _weren't_ cold. Or do you just like the idea of being so _close_ to me?" she purred. I let a low growl escape my throat. I really didn't want to admit that I was cold, and that being so close to her was helping.

"F-Fine. I'm cold, alright?" I finally said. Mavis giggled.

"_Obviously_. I haven't heard you stutter that much since we first began working together. You were so shy and nervous around me those first few days." she said, thinking back to all those years ago.

"Yeah well it's not easy seeing a pretty face for the first time, and holding onto your composure." I said, leaning my cheek against Mavis's side. _So warm_.

Eventually, the movie ended, but Mavis and I hadn't been paying all that much attention in the first place. The two of us had closed our eyes a while ago, and were enjoying the cuddling. Once the sound of other people starting their cars reached us, we both slowly opened your eyes. Mavis yawned.

"I don't really want to move." she whispered, blushing. I massaged her side, making Mavis moan quietly.

"Me either. But, rules are rules. We've got to get you back home." I said, slowly forcing myself to part with Mavis's warm body.

"But my home is where you are..." Mavis tried to argue. I smiled, and patted her side as I climbed back into her cab. At least it was nice and warm inside. Mavis slowly reversed out of her viewing spot, and trundled back onto the mainline. As she rattled back home, I looked out her window at the track ahead.

Ever since getting her headlamp that Stepney had so kindly given her, Mavis could now go out at night. It was a nice, and somewhat scary experience for her, since she didn't like the dark, but as long as I was with her, she was brave.

Once the Quarry came into sight, Mavis slowed her speed, wanting to enjoy her time with me as long as possible before I'd be on vacation for a few days. She would continue working elsewhere, but I would have those days off.

Nevertheless, she eventually reached the light of the Quarry, and idled over to her shed, before backing inside. Once her engine was slowing, I stepped out, and walked to Mavis's front, and just stared at her for a few minutes. Eventually, she looked at me, blushing.

"Wh-What?" she asked. I smiled.

"Just remembering all we've been through. How I met you, how we instantly took a liking to each other, and how we always got along so well..." I said. Mavis smiled.

"It seems like it was all so long ago." she said.

It may have felt like that to her, but I remembered it all like it was yesterday...

. . .

_(Flashback to my first day at the Quarry, the new job.)_

The massive Quarry entrance stood before me, making me sweat nervously. The place hadn't seemed so menacing when I was there for a job interview, but now... this was my place of work. My place to make a difference. I nervously stepped foot onto the property, and then made my way to the main building.

Once I opened the door, I put my belongings where I had been told to, and punched in. I'd been told to meet the Quarry Manager at the small singular engine shed in the middle of the Quarry. I had to meet the engine I'd be working with. As I made my way to the shed, several questions ran through my mind.

Would the engine be friendly? Would they like me? What kind of engine were they? How old was the engine?

Several more questions buzzed through my head, until I finally pushed them all out. The flat black steel shed was straight ahead, the Quarry Manager standing next to it. A black engine was sitting just outside of it. I was looking at it from the side, but it looked different from any other engine I'd seen so far. All of its wheels were covered by side plates and cowcatchers. The words "THE FFARQUHAR QUARRY CO. LTD." was written on the side in large white letters, along with the word "MAVIS".

_Mavis_? That was a girls name. As I finally approached the manager, he looked up, and smiled at me.

"Ah, there you are! Right on time! Excellent work." he turned his view towards the engine. As I looked again, I saw the backside of the engine was covered in black and yellow hazard stripes.

"This is Mavis, the engine you'll be working with. She's worked here for a very long time, and should be able to show you the ropes." he said. I walked to the front of the engine, and my eyes widened as I saw the rest of the engine.

She had a perfectly square face, framed by an even square of black and yellow hazard stripes. A single funnel poked from the top of her front end. She had a very pretty face, but what I noticed about her the most were her lips. They were pointed in the middle, instead of being smooth. It made her look cute.

"H-Hi. I'm A-Anon." I stuttered. The black engine smiled.

"Hello Anon, my name is Mavis." she said. She had a very nice voice. Deep, womanly, and motherly. I blushed upon hearing it.

The dock manager nodded, and walked back to his office.

Mavis and I looked at each other for a minute, before I opened my stupid mouth.

"A-Are you a diesel, or a s-steamer? I can't t-tell. You've got a funnel, so I'm going to guess... S-Steamer?" I asked shyly, hoping the dumb question hadn't insulted her. But Mavis merely smiled, before laughing quietly, until it got louder. I wanted to disappear. Clearly, I had gotten it wrong. Once she stopped laughing, she smiled.

"I see you're not one of the train obsessed Sudrians. I'm a diesel. A diesel shunter, actually. My wheels are covered for Quarry work, so rocks and other things don't get stuck in them. But it wouldn't matter anyway, my wheels have external drive rods, kind of like a steamer. My stack does look a little like a Steamers as well, but it's for my diesel exhaust." she said. I scuffed my foot.

"Oh. Sorry." I mumbled. Mavis smiled kindly.

"Hey... lighten up. I'm not going to bite your head off just because you thought I was a Steamer. I don't mind. In fact, I'm a little honored. Steamers are some of the most elegant locomotives around. The steam, the smoke, and you get to see their systems hard at work. I've sometimes wondered what being a Steamer is like." she said. I looked up at the black diesel.

"R-Really?" I asked. Mavis nodded. I felt a little less nervous.

"W-Well, you're a beautiful diesel. Just as beautiful as a Steamer." I forced myself to say. Mavis look shocked. Nobody had ever called her beautiful before, or compared her level of beauty to a Steamers. At least not in a nice way. She blushed, but smiled.

"T-Thank you, Anon."

_(Flashback End)_

. . .

I smiled at the memory of all the goofy things I said to Mavis on that first day.

"God, I was a nervous wreck that first day, wasn't I?" I asked. Mavis snickered.

"You were, but you were also pretty adorable. Frightened of a new face, and just wanting to test the waters." she said, remembering back to the first time she met me.

. . .

_(Flashback to First Person P.O.V. Mavis first time meeting me.)_

"You're new driver will be here soon, or assistant, if that's what you'd prefer to call him." the manager said. I looked at him, a hint of nervousness on my face.

"Do you think he'll like me?" I asked. The Quarry Manager smiled.

"I find it hard to believe anyone could _not_ like you." he said. I sat quietly, questions running through my stack.

What would my new driver look like? Would he be friendly? Would he be okay working with me, a _female_ diesel?

"He's here." the manager said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked to my right, and saw a man walking towards me. He looked like a nervous wreck. Once he arrived, the Quarry manager stood.

"Ah, there you are! Right on time. Excellent work." he told the man. Then, he gestured to me. "This is Mavis, the engine you'll be working with."

The man looked me over slowly, and curiously. He had probably never seen an engine like me before. I was the only one of my kind on the Island, and I rarely left the Quarry.

While I was in my thoughts, the man had moved to be in front of me. I noticed him gazing at my face, and wondered what he was thinking.

"H-Hi, I'm A-Anon." he said quietly. My heart nearly fell for him then and there. He looked so nervous, like a newborn baby. He was _intimidated_ by _me_. I wanted to be as friendly as possible.

"Hello Anon. My name is Mavis." I greeted, offering a smile. The man blushed profusely, and the Quarry Manager made his way back inside.

Anon and I looked at each other for a moment, before he looked like he was going to say something. I smiled kindly, hoping he wouldn't feel threatened by me.

"A-Are you a diesel, or a s-steamer? I can't tell. You've got a f-funnel, so I'm going to guess... s-steamer?" he stuttered. My eyes opened wide, and I looked at him. He thought I could be a steamer? That was so _sweet_!

But I still couldn't help myself from laughing. I felt bad about it, but it was funny. Anon looked ashamed. I finally forced myself to stop laughing.

"I see you're not one of the train obsessed Sudrians. I'm a diesel. A diesel shunter, actually. I've got covers on my wheels for Quarry work, to keep rocks out. But I do have wheel rods, like a steamer. And my stack is for my diesel exhaust, although I can see how it could make me look like a steamer." I said, smiling.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Anon said, looking sad. It made my heart hurt to see this man so sad, although I didn't know why right away.

"Hey... lighten up. I'm not going to be angry just because you thought I might be a steamer. I'm honored, really. Steamers are so elegant, and wise. They way they look and sound, I've sometimes thought about what it would be like if I was a steamer." I said, smiling. Hopefully that made him feel better.

"R-Really?" Anon asked, looking up at me. I nodded. He blushed again.

"Y-You're a beautiful diesel, M-Mavis. Just a-as beautiful as a s-steamer." he said.

I was _shocked_. Nobody had ever called me _beautiful_ before, or even pretty! And no one _EVER_ compared my looks to a steamers, at least not in a nice way. I was touched by his honesty.

"T-Thank you, Anon." I said, feeling myself blush.

_(Flashback end.)_

. . .

"We grew used to each other after that first day, didn't we?" Mavis asked. I nodded.

"Very quickly, and I'm glad. Glad I'm here with you now, and glad that I overcame my nerves." I said. Mavis smiled.

"Me too." she whispered, before yawning. I stood up.

"Well, I should probably get going." I said. Mavis pouted.

"Oh alright. Can I have a good night kiss?" she asked. I smiled, and walked over to her. As my lips met hers, I felt at peace once again. Mavis moaned quietly, enjoying the tender touch.

Eventually, the two of us parted. Mavis looked tired, so I quietly walked to the door.

"Sweet dreams Mavis. I love you. See you in a few days." I said. Mavis was already asleep.

As I gently closed her shed door, I knew it would be different to be away from her for a few days, but I also knew I'd get to see her again soon.

Oh, if I only knew how wrong I was.

. . .

The call came early the next morning, as I was pouring myself a glass of milk to go with my breakfast. I had planned on having a few relaxing days, and everything had seemed so... normal.

Then the phone rang.

I answered.

Thirty seconds later, the phone dropped from my hand, and fell onto the hardwood floor. I stood there, shaking. I couldn't even think.

Once I finally could, I was out the door before I even hung up the phone.

The call was about Mavis.

She had been involved in a severe rock slide at the Quarry, as she was just finishing something up before inspection.

She had been destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran all the way to the Quarry. It was only a mile or two away, and the bus would have been slower. My legs felt as if they were on fire, but I didn't even notice. I didn't slow until I was at the Quarry entrance. There were a number of emergency vehicles on site, lights flashing. Sirens rang out all around. I stumbled into the Quarry, nearly tripping over my own tired legs. I frantically looked around, before spotting her.

A large mass of crumpled black metal, not even resembling an engine anymore. I slowly walked up to her in horror. Her cab had been ripped from her frame, and her engine was crushed. Her wheels were gone, and her side plates were bent. And her face.

Oh, her _face_.

Her eyes were closed, oil oozing from her mouth. Cracks and bruises covered her cheeks. I shakily walked up to her.

"M-M-Mavis?" I asked.

No response. None at all.

"C-Come on Mavis, s-say s-something." I pleaded, putting a hand to her once flawless face. She didn't move. Didn't even try.

I put my forehead against Mavis's, and cried.

"No, no _please_. You _can't_ be gone. I-I can't..." my words caught in my throat. I shook violently, ignoring everything else going on around me. All the sounds around me faded, except for my own heartbeat. "P-Please Mavis..." I whispered hoarsely. But there was nothing I could do.

She was gone. Crushed to death by the very thing that she loved being around. Stone. Cold, lifeless _stone_.

I gently put my lips on hers, hoping to feel something. To feel warmth, a spark of love, a moan. Anything.

But nothing came.

Her once supple, warm, tender pointed lips were now cold, and lifeless. I put a hand to her face, and leaned my head against her, crying softly.

After ten minutes, I could cry no more. I shakily stepped back, looking at Mavis with blurred vision. But it wasn't Mavis.

Not anymore.

Now, it was a pile of... a pile of scrap metal. Salvage. Junk. Cold, lifeless metal.

I saw a black bolt on the ground, clearly from Mavis's body. I gently picked the bolt up, and held it tightly in my hand.

Without another thought, I turned and ran. Ran out of the Quarry, away from everything. I wasn't sure what I was trying to escape, but running away felt as if I could escape. Go back home, and realize that this all was a bad dream.

A nightmare.

I tripped as I entered my apartment, and fell to the floor, breathing heavily. The ringing dial tone from the not yet hung up phone was the only noise in the room, besides my labored breaths. I lay there for nearly an hour, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't think, and I couldn't move.

Eventually, I fell asleep as I lay.

. . .

It was late into the evening when I finally woke up. I silently stood, and put the phone back into the receiver. I felt nothing. I was in zombie mode, mindlessly packing my bags, and gathering everything that mattered to me. Two massive suitcases later, and I walked out of the apartment building, and headed towards the train station.

I couldn't return to the Quarry. I had no job anymore. No job worth doing if I had to do it alone.

I arrived at the bus station, and looked up at the sky, in the direction of the mainland.

There was only one place that would accept me now. A place where five recent friends cared for me. A place where one friend in particular had said she would always be there if I needed support, or if anything happened between Mavis and I.

I needed someone to lean on. Someone's shoulder to cry on, and someone who could take my pain away, or at least try. Someone who loved me dearly, in more ways than one. Someone who would always be willing to drop whatever they were doing, and rush to my side in comfort or care.

I needed the Steelworks. I needed Lexi.

. . .

No more Mavis. No more working at the Quarry. No more late nights of the two of us enjoying each other's embrace. No more beautiful hazard stripes. No more hearing the relaxing sound of her idling engine.

Thoughts like these ran through my head as I gazed out the window in a trance. I wasn't really paying attention to anything that was going on. I was busy thinking about Mavis.

Just yesterday, the two of us were happy, and care free. Warming each other at the movies, kissing each other good night. Knowing that we'd see each other again in a few days.

Well, nothing is set in stone.

"There was so much I never got to say." I whispered softly. I had been ready to ask Mavis the question. I had plans to ask her to be my _bride_. It had happened before. People could marry an engine if they wanted, it was legal. And now, I'd never get to. Mavis had died with a boyfriend... not a husband.

I took in a deep breath as tears began to roll down my cheeks. I sobbed quietly to myself, trying not to disturb others on the bus. Nobody was sitting next to me. It was written all over me that I just might kill them if they did. I needed to be alone.

Alone, until I was surrounded by friends who cared for me. Mavis was the only one who cared for me on Sodor. I had no family, and no other friends. I always spent time with her.

"_Fuck_!" I said semi loudly. I gripped the seat's arm rest so tightly, my knuckles turned white. I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to get over Mavis's death.

I didn't know if I wanted to.

. . .

By the time the bus stopped at the Steelworks Station, it was late into the night. The Steelworks yard glowed with light, but it was quiet. Surely the others would be asleep, and I didn't want to disturb them.

I slowly carried my bags into the main building, and set them in the corner, near the lift where Mavis had been fixed previously. I couldn't bear to sleep, so instead I walked out into the yard, and screamed.

Frustration, anger, depression, and grief all escaped in my demonic roar. When I was finished, it occurred to me that I had most likely woken everything within a mile radius, including all of the Steelworks engines. But I didn't hear any stirring, so maybe not. I went over to a pile of old steel pipes, sat, and pulled my knees to my chest. It was still cold out, but I didn't care. Maybe the icy air would numb the pain.

I buried my head into my legs, and began to cry. I wept to myself for a few minutes, before a light was suddenly shining on me.

"Who are you?" asked a voice. The voice I'd been yearning to hear all day. I looked up, and the cold air made my tear stained face feel frozen. The engine who found me gasped, both at seeing who I was, and the state I was in.

"H-Hi Lexi." I said quietly. The cab forward engine wanted to smile, and be ecstatic that I had come for a visit, but she could clearly see something wasn't right. I didn't look cheerful, as I usually was. I looked like I had gone to hell and back.

_Twice_.

"Anon? What are you doing here? What's wrong? Why are you here this late at night?" she asked. I could barely utter a response. The cold had begun to make me shiver, and it was hard to speak.

"I n-need a h-home. A-and I n-need a f-friend." I stuttered. Lexi gazed compassionately at me. Something was wrong, but the threat I was posing to my health was important. Lexi swung her cab door open.

"Come on, Anon. I'll take you inside, where it's warm. You're going to freeze out here." the rusted engine said. I knew she was right, and slowly got to my feet. I tried not to lose it as I saw Lexi give me a very worried look. I silently entered her cab, and enjoyed the warmth that was radiating inside of it.

Lexi quietly puffed inside the Steelworks, where the temperature was far higher than it was outside. I quietly unboarded Lexi, and she turned around to face me. She was about to say something, when I leaned forward and embraced her in a makeshift hug. I began to sob again as I leaned my head against her side cab, and gripped her as well as I could.

"Anon, what happened to you?" Lexi whispered. She was going to worry her boiler off if she didn't get some answers, and I was the only one who could give those answers.

But I couldn't. Not so soon.

. . .

Frankie found Lexi and I the next morning before anyone else. She always got up early to start the day. She was the boss, after all. Imagine her shock as she entered the building to find us asleep on the main track. Lexi was snoring quietly, while I had finally sat against her, and fallen asleep myself. Dried tears stained my face, and my hair and clothes were in a terrible state.

Frankie cleared her throat, and Lexi stirred. Once she fully woke, she looked to Frankie, who was about to say something, before Lexi frantically shook her head, and then looked towards me. Frankie closed her mouth. Clearly, something was up. Frankie flashed her headlamp to Lexi in Morse code. All the engines knew how to read it.

_What happened?_ Frankie signaled.

_I don't know. I found him here last night. He was crying something fierce. He was going to freeze if I didn't bring him inside. He refused to leave my side._ Lexi replied. Frankie was silent.

_Where is Mavis? Did she come with?_ Frankie finally sent back. Lexi's eyes widened a little. She had seen no sign of the black hazard striped diesel. Could she have something to do with my state?

Lexi shook her head in response to Frankie.

_Wake him up soon. We need to start work._ Frankie said, before quietly idling back out of the building. Lexi sighed. She hated to wake me, but orders were orders.

She gently nudged me.

"Anon? Wake up Anon. Please?" she said softly. In response, I leaned sideways, and wrapped my arm around Lexi's golden cowcatcher, like a baby clinging to its mother. Lexi nearly died it was so adorable.

"Oh Anon, whatever has happened?" she whispered, before gently nudging me again. This time, I stirred, and finally sat up.

"Where am I?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Lexi smiled.

"The Steelworks, Anon. I found you last night, nearly freezing to death outside." she reminded. Suddenly, my face turned to the saddest expression Lexi had ever seen.

"Oh. Yeah." I said, before quietly standing up. I gave Lexi another hug. "Thank you for caring about me, Lexi. It means more to me now than you'll ever know. All I've got now is you five." I said, before walking off to the exit of the building to watch the sun rise.

Lexi watched as I walked away from her, biting her lip. She loved me very much, and it pained her to see me in my current state. Silently, she followed me outside, and parked next to me, to watch the start of the day with me.

"What happened Anon? Why are you here? I mean, I'm glad that you are here, but why in the middle of the night? Does Mavis know that you're here?" she asked. At the mention of the black diesels name, I began to tear up. Lexi knew she had said something wrong.

"I'm sorry Anon. Please don't cry. What did I say?" she asked. I whimpered for a few minutes, before finally turning to look at Lexi.

"Please don't say her name." I requested softly. Lexi's face turned to one of shock.

"Anon... did she... did she... _leave_ you? After so many years of friendship and love?" she asked. I shuddered, and sucked in a breath.

"No." I finally forced out. Lexi looked confused.

"Did she cheat on you with another engine?" she prodded. I shook my head.

"No." I replied.

"Did she hurt you physically?" Lexi continued.

"No..." I said, starting to get annoyed with Lexi's prodding.

"Did she..."

"SHE'S _DEAD_! GONE! DESTROYED! OKAY?!" I shouted, making Lexi jerk back in surprise. I stood, breathing heavily, trying not to go off my rocker. Utter horror overtook Lexi's face.

"W-_What_? Oh Anon..." she said, before chuffing closer to me. I gave in, and sat on Lexi's bumper, crying.

"I'll never see her again. Never get to kiss her again. Never get to share stories with her again. I'll never get to see my Black Diamond again." I said. Black Diamond was a name I had started to call Mavis, because she was always surrounded by rock, black, and beautiful as a diamond. She liked the name.

Lexi was frantically trying to put everything she had just heard together.

"W-What happened? _When_?" she asked quietly. I sighed.

"Yesterday morning. It was the start of my three day vacation. The Quarry was being closed for inspection, and we had spent days preparing it, making it look its best. That night... we went to see a movie, before I saw her back home. I... I told her I'd see her again... in a few days." I said, choking up. I shuddered, and swallowed the ball in your throat.

"I never thought that would be the last time I'd get to see her." I finished quietly. My body tried to cry, but I had no more tears. I just shuddered on Lexi's bumper. Speaking of, Lexi was just... in shock. The death of an engine was never a good thing... but this time it was different.

Mavis was such a kind engine. Such a bright and positive one. She and Lexi had exchanged stories while I had been away with Frankie and the others. Mavis had told her a few things that she never thought she'd have to tell me.

But it wasn't the time. Not yet.

Lexi knew I just needed time. She sat quietly as I sat on her bumper for a while, before standing up.

"I... I won't go back. I can't. I've brought everything I need. My apartment's rent was due soon anyway, so it will just go up for sale. I'm never setting foot on Sodor again. I just... can't." I said. Lexi nodded. She understood. Anything linked to Mavis made me hurt.

"Is that why you came here?" she asked. I nodded.

"I need a new home, and a new job. I place to start my life again, where I have friends. You five are it. I know most of you don't have assistants, so I was hoping... I could apply for the position. You specifically, if possible. I'm closer to you than the other four. Much closer. You get me more than they do." I said. Lexi blushed.

"Let me talk to Frankie. She'll know what to do." she said, chuffing back towards the building. I silently watched Lexi chuff away, hoping that Frankie would have positions available.

. . .

I was sitting outside on an empty flatbed rail car when Frankie slowly idled over. She had a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Hi Anon. Long time no see, huh?" she asked quietly. I nodded solemly.

"I would have been by to visit sooner... but work wouldn't allow it." I said. Frankie stopped next to me, and sighed.

"Lexi told me what happened. I'm so sorry." Frankie whispered. I didn't even bother looking up from the ground.

"It has already happened. Feeling sorry for me won't change it." I said, a little snippier than I had intended. But Frankie knew I was hurting, and didn't take offense.

"You helped all of us when you were first here. You helped the Experimentals feel better about themselves, and you helped Hurricane and I know our positions in the world. Now it's our turn to help you. Lexi said you wanted a position here, preferably as her driver." she said. I silently nodded again. Frankie smiled.

"The job is yours. You can start working with Lexi today, if you'd like. We can go over the details later." she said. I looked up a Frankie, a hint of a smile on my face.

"Thank you Frankie. Working with Lexi means a lot to me. She is a lot like Mavis. Smart, kind, compassionate, and caring. Silly and funny too. I think working with her will help ease my pain. It's almost like having a part of Mavis still around." I said. Frankie smiled in understanding.

"She loves you, as well. Perhaps not as much as Mavis did, but she still does." she said. I nodded.

"I know." I said, before heading off to find Lexi. I stuffed my hand into my pocket, and felt the bolt from Mavis. I shuddered as I forced tears back. A part of Mavis would always be with me, but I'd always prefer to have the whole Mavis.


	3. Chapter 3

I found Lexi up at the Slag Heap, unloading Slag cars. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Hello Anon. Are you feeling any better?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'm working with you now. Frankie gave me the job." I said. Lexi smiled.

"I know. She'll do anything to make you feel better. You know we all love you here." she said, blushing. I smiled a little.

"I know. Where are the others, anyway?" I asked.

"On deliveries, except for Theo. He's being repaired a few miles away. Snapped some teeth off his drive gear." she said. I walked towards Lexi, and put a hand to her.

"I'm glad I met you, Lex. I'm glad I met all of you. If I hadn't... I don't know if I'd still be here. If I didn't have anyone to turn to... I might have ended it all." I said. Lexi's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean that... don't you? You don't have _anyone_? No one else?" she asked softly. I shook my head.

"No family, no friends, nothing. Mavis was the only one on Sodor I was close to. She was the only one on Sodor who cared about me." I said. A tear ran down Lexi's face as she heard me say this.

"I'm so sorry Anon." she said, beginning to cry. She had no idea I was so alone. I smiled as she cried.

"Don't worry Lexi. I had you five to come to. I would have been happy even if it was just you." I said, massaging Lexi's side. She looked at me with wet eyes.

"What makes me so special?" she asked, sniffing. I forced a smile.

"_You know_. You feel stronger about me than the others do. I know I can count on you to support me when I really need it." I said. Lexi blushed.

"We'll all support you Anon. Me and the others. But if they don't, you're right. I'll always be ready to listen." she said, sighing as I embraced her. I finally let her go, and felt a little better.

"So, I guess I should hop aboard then?" I asked, climbing into Lexi's cab.

"It's simple work, I usually run deliveries, or help with the Slag cars. Boring routine, or fun adventure. You can't have fun all the time." she said, carefully reversing the Slag cars down the hill. I watched behind me as Lexi pulled the cars back into the building. She uncoupled, and then headed towards the outside yard.

"I have a delivery to do now, actually. Heading deeper into the Mainland. It should be fun since you've never been there before." she said, backing into her waiting loaded flatbeds. I nodded.

"The Steelworks is as far into the Mainland as I've ever been. I had a little adventure on the way back the first time. Mavis..." I paused as I forced the name out of my mouth. I shuddered again. Lexi could feel it as she left the Steelworks yard.

"Don't talk about her if it makes you hurt Anon. You don't have to tell me everything." she said. I put a hand on her side window frame, leaning out to get a whiff of fresh air.

"I need to learn, Lexi. I... I can't live the rest of my life like this. I'll have to move on eventually." I said.

"It's only been a day, Anon. You have to give it time." she said, clanging her bell for an upcoming road crossing.

. . .

As Lexi and I headed deeper into the Mainland, the sky began to darken. It was the beginning of winter, and snow was on the way. The two of us had been out for a good while, and had a long ways to go. The delivery was on the farthest edge of the mainland, about as far from the Steelworks as possible.

"We'll probably get there by sunset, and have to stay the night." Lexi said. I shivered inside her cab.

"I hope wherever it is is _warm_ at least." I muttered.

. . .

Three hours later, and snow was falling heavily. Lexi had slowed as the tracks had gotten slippery, and it was getting more and more difficult to see.

"Maybe we should stop Lex. I can barely see anything!" I said. Lexi continued to chuff on.

"There's nowhere _to_ stop, there aren't any sidings for miles! I can't block the Mainline!" she called back over the fierce wind. She climbed a small hill, wheels slipping on and off the entire ascent.

"If I had known about this weather, I would have asked Frankie to come with as a _WHOA_!" Lexi suddenly shouted as her entire body and frame shuddered, before the two of us began quickly going down hill!

"What's happening!?" I asked, not able to see through Lexi's windows.

"I'm slipping! I can't slow down, _the load is to heavy!_" she screamed as the heavy freight load pushed her onwards. Lexi locked up her drivers, but didn't slow down at all. She must have been going at least forty miles per hour, and accelerating.

"A-Anon! _Help_!" she hollered in fright. I frantically looked around Lexi's cab.

"I-I don't know what to do, this isn't like Mavis's cab layout! Where's the emergency brake?!" I shouted. While I was looking for a way to help Lexi slow down, she saw something ahead in a brief clearance of falling snow.

A curve.

"Anon, brace yourself! We're going to derail!" Lexi said, braking so hard that suddenly, her brake rod snapped, leaving her to accelerate freely! I quickly grabbed one of Lexi's cab handles, and braced for impact.

The moment Lexi hit the curve, her front pilot truck came off the track, the heavy steel load quickly pushing her drivers off as well. Lexi's rear coupling snapped as the freight cars tipped over instead of derailing. Lexi was all by herself, sliding down the snow covered hill.

"HELP! I CAN'T STOP!" she cried in a panicked frenzy. She blew her whistle, and banged her bell in fright. Suddenly, there was a _MASSIVE_ frontal impact. I was thrown from Lexi's cab, right through her large front window. Glass shattered as I flew through it, before almost immediately hitting something mid flight. I fell onto Lexi's cowcatcher on my back. Pain was shooting all through my body.

I lay there for a moment, silence filling the air. I looked around with my eyes, and saw what had happened. Lexi had collided with a massive tree, front first. I looked to Lexi, who was unconscious. Her face was damaged, and her entire front was bashed in partially. All her windows were broken, and her front wheels were destroyed.

"L-Lexi." I rasped through the harsh cold. She did not respond.

No. _No_!

I had already lost Mavis, I couldn't lose her too!

"Lexi!" I called louder, ignoring the pain in my chest. Lexi's face twitched slightly, but did nothing else. She was still alive, at least for now. Oil from her tender was leaking out onto the ground, and slowly creeping towards me.

I kept my eyes open for as long as I could, but eventually, the cold became to much for me, and I passed out as well.

. . .

I woke slowly, and suddenly sat bolt upright. I looked around quickly, and didn't know where I was.

"Lexi? _LEXI_?!" I frantically shouted, trying to find the cab forward engine.

"She's over there." a familiar voice said. I turned towards it, and found Theo sitting on the track to my left, his large drive gear missing.

"Theo, thank god! Where am I?" I asked. He smiled.

"You're at the Mainland Steamworks. You were brought in a few hours ago, with Lexi. One of the engines found you, and brought a crane. What... what happened to her?" he asked. I shuddered at the memory.

"A crash. A bad one. We were heading out on a delivery, and she lost control going downhill because of the icy tracks. She came off the rails at the bottom of the hill, and ran straight into a tree. I was thrown through her window into the tree myself." I said, looking towards the direction Theo was looking.

There she was.

Sitting on an adjacent track, being supported by her good wheels, and planks of wood, was Lexi. She was still unconscious, and looked worse than ever. Destroyed wheels, broken windows, dent riddled body, and a massive gash in her tender, with oil still trickling out of it. Her face was heavily bruised, and one of her eyes was heavily swollen. Her cowcatcher was destroyed, and her funnel was broken.

"Oh my god..." I whispered, walking over to her. I placed a hand on her, and shuddered. She felt cold.

So _cold_.

"L-Lexi? P-Please wake up..." I whispered quietly, beginning to cry. She didn't move in the slightest. I leaned my forehead against hers, and let the tears come. "Please Lex, I can't lose you too. I can't bear it... I need someone in my life. Someone who loves me, and someone that I can love. Lexi, if you don't pull through, I'll never get the chance to tell you. Back when we first met... if I hadn't been with M-Mavis... I would have gone out with you." I whispered. I hoped my words would spark a reaction out of her, but she made no motions.

I pulled back, and looked at her. Someone put a hand to my shoulder, and I whirled around quickly. A workman was standing there, looking compassionate.

"We'll begin repairs. I can't guarantee she'll be the same, but we'll do our best." he said. I nodded.

"Please... I don't care if she looks different... just save her." I whispered. The man nodded. I walked back over to Theo, and slumped onto the ground.

"Can they fix her?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope so. I can't bear to lose her too." I said.

"Too?" Theo asked. I sighed.

"Do you know why I'm here, Theo? I came back to the Steelworks... to live. I can't go back to Sodor. Not anymore." I said. Theo could tell something was bothering me.

"Was Mavis scrapped?" he asked bluntly. I twitched at his words. He probably wasn't sure if she had been punished or not from what she had done months ago.

"No, Theo. She wasn't scrapped... she was killed. Killed... in an accident." I whispered, wiping my tears away. Theo's face turned to one of shock.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." he trailed off, feeling ashamed. I patted his bumper.

"Learn to be a little _less_ blunt, why don't you?" I said, standing up. I walked outside, and once again let the cold air numb my pain. I took a deep breath, and exhaled.

I looked up at the moon, shining brightly in the sky. I clearly had been out for a while, as it was night. The Steelworks was to far away to walk back to, especially in this weather. It had kept snowing all day, and now there was at least a foot or two of snow on the ground.

I couldn't contact Frankie, or anyone and tell them what happened. I looked down the track as far as you could see. They wouldn't go out in stuff like this anyway. They had no snowplows, and were probably asleep by now anyway. Deliveries sometimes took overnight anyway, so they probably weren't concerned.

I headed back inside, and watched as Lexi was carefully lifted into the air, and her damaged wheels were slowly removed. I found a workman, and asked him if there was any place I could sleep. He suggested the break room. It had a couch, which was about the closest thing to a bed they had.

I thanked him, and eventually found the couch. As I lay back, I sighed sadly.

If Lexi _didn't_ make it... I didn't know what I would do. I did like her, quite a bit. As I had said, if Mavis hadn't been around, I probably would have given a relationship with her a shot. She loved me very much, and was a sweet engine. Why did every engine I felt something for have to be taken away from me?

I had only lost Mavis a a couple days ago. I thought about all of my memories of Mavis. Years of working together, and being together. I thought of the last time I saw her, seeing her in her shed at the Quarry, safe and sound. I thought about the first time I had met her, and was so nervous.

My nervousness was misplaced, as she was very kind. I remembered the first time the two of us got into trouble. We had been shunting trucks, and she had biffed one too hard, because she had been laughing at a joke I had told her. The truck flipped over, and spilled its load.

The both of us had been so embarrassed, but we took the heat together.

As I continued watching the memories in my head, I closed my eyes.

After a few more minutes, I had silently cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke up, and silently walked through the Steamworks. Theo had been fixed that night, and was ready to head back to the Steelworks. I had also been informed that all of the tracks had been plowed during the night. I silently trudged over to Theo, who was building up steam.

"Why don't you go back Theo? I'm going to stay here. I can't leave Lexi. Not like this." I said. Theo smiled.

"She's in good hands, Anon. I have confidence that they will be able to fix her. If they can fix me, they can surely fix her. She's far less complicated than I am." he rattled. I scoffed.

"All you had fixed was a _cog_. I don't know if you _noticed_, but she's in critical condition. She's been unconscious since the crash." I said.

"It's going to take a while to fix her either way. Come back with me, and we can tell the others what happened. If you stay here, with no distractions, you're going to stay miserable. At least there's something to do at the Steelworks." he said.

I sighed. As much as I didn't like it, he was right. Putting in some work at the Steelworks would at least take some of my mind off Lexi's condition. I could always visit.

"Fine, but I want to visit as much as we can. I need to know that she's getting better." I said, climbing into Theo's cab.

"Of course. I think we all need to know that." he said, rattling out of the Steamworks.

. . .

Theo and I arrived at the Steelworks during a slow point, and Frankie, Hurricane, and Merlin were all sitting in the yard, resting. The perked up when they saw Theo pull in. They hadn't noticed I had been with him.

"Theo! How are you doing? Have you been fixed?" Frankie asked. Theo smiled.

"They replaced the teeth on my gear, and I'm running just fine." he replied as I stepped out of his cab. The three engines looked at me in surprise.

"Anon! What are you doing here? I thought you and Lexi were making a delivery?" Frankie asked. I began to shake, but steeled myself , and took a deep breath.

"I was. We were." I said. The three engines looked worried.

"Did something happen?" Hurricane asked. I nodded.

"Lexi crashed. Pushed right off the rails at the bottom of the hill. She ran head on into a massive tree, throwing me through her front window, and rendering her unconscious." I said. The others gasped.

"Is she alright?!" Merlin asked, concerned for his long time friend. I nodded.

"She is, for now. We were both taken to the Steamworks, where Theo was being fixed. I... I don't know if she'll ever be the same." I said, wiping a few stray tears from my eyes. Frankie seemed to sense my discomfort.

"Anon, you know we all care about Lexi, and we're all worried for her. But... why are you crying? Lexi's a tough engine, she'll pull through." she said. I frowned.

"I just lost the love of my life a few days ago, and I came here for Lexi. She's the best friend I've got here. She relates to me, and I relate to her. She loves me, and... I kind of love her. If... if I lose her too..." I began to shake again. The others were silent. Merlin puffed forward.

"Lexi talked about you almost every day, you know. To the point where we all got tired of hearing about you. She missed you more than anyone could comprehend. I'm sure she feels terrible about what happened to Mavis, and she wants to be there for you. But right now, you need to be there for her." he said.

Theo told him about his thinking, of that having me work would distract me.

"Sometimes distractions aren't what is needed. In a case like this, I think it's important for Anon to stay with Lexi. So he can be there if... when. When she wakes up. Talk to her when he needs to. Just because she's unconscious doesn't mean she can't hear you." Hurricane said. I nodded, and scuffled my feet.

"Can someone take me back, then? I'd really like to be with her." I asked. Frankie smiled.

"I'll take you. I have something I need to ask you in private, anyway." she said, moving forwards so that I could climb in. I silently got into her cab, and she honked as she left the Steelworks.

. . .

After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"Anon, what do you think of Lexi?" she asked. I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Frankie sighed.

"I mean how do you feel towards her? Because to _me_, it really seems like you love her. There's nothing wrong with that, I know some need someone to be with, but if you're thinking about entering anything special with her, I would really think it over first. You only lost Mavis a couple days ago." she said.

"I know, Frankie. What Mavis and I had was special... but unfortunately, we didn't have it long. We were only together for a month. We really got to know each other in that time, but neither of us were really experienced in the relationship. With her gone... I find myself needing someone to love, like you said. I'm the kind of guy who needs _someone_ to be with, and to share his life with. I really like Lexi, and I know she adores me. To me, she's a lot like Mavis. She could never replace Mavis, but I just... need _someone_." I said.

"I understand. Just be sure you really want to be with her. She would be _devastated_ if you said you wanted to be with her, and then changed your mind. You're the first to show her any love, that's why she loves you." Frankie said. I let Frankie's words swirl around in my head.

"Lexi would probably have told you by now... but Mavis told her something. Lexi told me that Mavis told her if... if anything ever happened to her... she wanted Lexi to... to take care of you. To be yours. She knew how Lexi felt about you." Frankie said a few minutes later.

My head jerked up.

"S-She said that?" I asked. Frankie nodded.

"Mavis always thought about you, Anon. She always wanted you to be happy. Even if she was gone."

I stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

. . .

Frankie dropped me off at the Steamworks, and headed home. I walked back inside, and found that Lexi had been progressed on. Her front cab had been buffed, and most of the dents had been hammered out, and her wheels had been replaced. It appeared that they had spare wheels on hand that fit her quite well.

But she was still unconscious.

I silently walked up to her, and put a hand on her.

"Please Lexi, you've got to wake up. I need you in my life. I can't go through it all alone... I need someone to be with, and talk about my day with at night. Frankie told me what Mavis had said. I need someone to love..." I whispered, pressing my forehead against hers. I sighed as she once again didn't respond.

I hesitated, and then pressed my lips gently into hers. It felt... comforting. A warmth traveled through my body as I pressed my lips into hers, and she pressed back.

_Wait_.

I quickly pulled away, my eyes wide. Lexi's face twitched, and a quiet groan escaped her.

"Lexi?" I whispered. Her face scrunched up, and then... then she slowly opened her eyes. Well, her one good eye. Her other one was still swollen quite a bit. Tears of joy fell from my face as I gently embraced the cab forward engine. "Lexi, you're alive!" I whispered loudly. She groaned again, and looked at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked quietly, before coughing. I gently patted her side as she coughed up a cloud of dust.

"Don't you remember? The crash?" I asked. She paused, and then looked at me with worry.

"Oh dear... _the crash_! You're not hurt, are you?" she asked quickly, perking up. I smiled, and shook my head.

"No. No, I'm fine, _somehow_. But _you_... you've been out ever since. You're at the Steamworks, being repaired. You've been badly damaged." I said. Lexi looked mildly surprised.

"Why are they evening bothering to fix me? I'm to different and old to be worth fixing." she said.

Had she not been already hurt, I would have slapped her.

"Lexi, I swear to god, if you _ever_ say something like that again, I'll slap you. If they didn't want to fix you, I'd try and do it myself. Every engine is worth fixing, _especially_ you. What would I do without you?" I asked. Lexi was quiet for a moment.

"You know... I could hear you. Everything you said to me when I was out." she said softly, looking at me. My face grew hot. Hurricane had been right all along.

"A-Ah, could you now?" I asked in a high voice.

"Did you really mean it? I know what Mavis told me, but what you said, about how your life would be terrible without me, and that you need someone to love? Is that how you really feel?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"I'm not one for going through life alone. When I was friends with Mavis for years, my life was alright. When we got together, I'd never felt so happy before. I felt happy when I was with you and the others at the Steelworks, but mainly when I was with you. You are just like Mavis. Your special, kind, wise, caring, and beautiful. I know... I know you love me... and..." I paused, trying to figure out how to say it.

"And you think you feel something for me as well?" Lexi suggested, looking a little excited. I nodded.

"All I know is the thought of you not surviving makes me hurt, almost as bad as Mavis being gone. I think about you differently from the others. I understand you, and feel for you. I was never one to fit in back when I was young. I was bullied quite a bit for being different. That's why I would never make fun of someone for being different... I know how it feels. I prefer to praise others for being unique. The world would be boring if everyone was the same. Just like the railway would be boring without a cab forward." I said, putting a gentle hand to Lexi.

Lexi had a few stray tears going down her face.

"Do you really believe that? I make that much of a difference by existing?" she whispered. I nodded.

"I do. You're special Lexi. To the railway, to the others, and... to _me_." I said. Lexi gazed at me longingly for a few minutes. Then, she blushed, and looked away.

"If I could move... I would have kissed you by now..." she said, barely audible. I almost laughed.

"I can move, if that's what you really want. I know how you feel about me Lex, and I've decided, although I just lost Mavis recently... I'd like to have you by my side." I said. Lexi smiled as tears of joy ran down her face.

"Please..." she begged. I leaned to her, and gently pressed myself into her waiting lips. She gently kissed me, and I responded after a moments hesitation. Pressing into hers, the feelings of affection and love blossomed forth, the feelings I didn't think I'd feel again.

We eventually parted, and I gazed at Lexi for a moment.

"I love you, Anon." she whispered, nuzzling my face. I gently rubbed her side, and sighed.

"I... I love you to, Lex. I really do." I admitted.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next two weeks, Lexi was fully repaired, and I was ecstatic. I spent half my day working at the Steelworks with Frankie, and then she would take me to the Steamworks, where I would spend the rest of the day with Lexi. The two of us had gotten quite close, and with Lexi's help, I was finally able to stop mourning Mavis.

"She's in a better place now, Anon. One where engines are free to go on adventure, and be free from the rails." she had said.

Today was the final day Lexi would be stuck in the Steamworks. She was being inspected for final details before she could head back to the Steelworks, and I was waiting there with her.

"I can't wait to get back to work again!" Lexi exclaimed. I smirked.

"I can imagine. I was never fond of being in one place for to long either. Soon, you'll be back on the rails, and be back with your friends again." I said. Due to Lexi and I both missing from the Steelworks, the others had not been able to visit Lexi at all over the past few weeks.

"Aye, I look forward to it. I'm glad you always stop by though, it really means a lot to me." Lexi said. I smiled, and leaned against her.

"I think we _both_ know why I always visit." I said.

Yes it was true, Lexi and I had become a couple. Some thought it was too soon, but we both needed each other.

Lexi hummed quietly as the workers finished their inspection. Finally, she was given a passing check, and it was time for her to head out.

I climbed into her repaired cab, and found myself a little nervous. The snow had all melted days ago, and the tracks were dry again, but I still felt a little fearful of being inside the cab forward again.

"Don't be nervous, Anon. The tracks are dry, and I'll be sure to be twice as careful now." Lexi reassured me. I nodded.

"Alright. Let's head back." I said. Lexi rang her bell, and chuffed out of the Steamworks.

. . .

When we arrived back at the Steelworks, all the other engines dropped what they were doing to welcome Lexi back.

"It wasn't the same without you." Frankie said.

"Yeah, it was... _quieter_." Theo said.

"Hush Theo." Merlin said, before we all burst into laughter. I stepped out of Lexi's cab to go and use the restroom, but Frankie stopped me.

"Um... we got a call a few hours ago. It seems... your old boss, the Quarry Manager... guessed where you had gone. He called us this morning, to let us know that if you were here, you might want to know that there's a funeral being held for Mavis this evening." she said. My eyes widened.

"I... I see." I said, looking down at the ground. Frankie nudged me with her buffer.

"You should go. Take Lexi with you, if you want. I know you two are... are together now, and she would be good support. I think it would mean a lot to Mavis if you went to her funeral. If she were still here... it's what she'd want." she said quietly. I nodded silently.

"I know Frankie... I know. I should go... I never really got to say goodbye to her." I whispered. Frankie left me alone, and after my bathroom break, I went and found Lexi.

"Hey Lex... before you start working again... would you mind going somewhere with me this evening? It's important." I asked. Lexi smiled.

"Of course Anon, what is it?" she asked. I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Mavis's funeral." I replied. Lexi's smile vanished.

"Oh. Are you sure you want me there? Wouldn't it be more... meaningful if I wasn't?" she asked. I smiled, and rubbed her side.

"I need you there, Lexi. As my new love, and... I just need someone to be with. I don't think I could handle it by myself." I said. Lexi nuzzled me, and smiled.

"Okay, if that's what you want..." she said softly.

. . .

We arrived in the side yard where the funeral was being held. A massive freight box was sitting on a flatbed, and it was decorated with flowers and other small things.

Mavis's coffin.

Lexi stopped at the front of the pack, all the other engines finding their spots nearby. Sir Topham Hatt stood on his pedestal.

"We're here today to acknowledge the death of the best Quarry engine ever to have been on Sodor... Mavis the Diesel." he started. I found tears already threatening to escape as he continued.

"Mavis was a special engine. She wasn't like most Diesels. She was friendly with everyone, and cared about everyone. She was always hard working, and always there to listen to others problems. She served Sodor for nearly sixty years, and did so proudly. I know she meant more to some than others." Sir Topham Hatt said, looking at me. I began to shake, before feeling the gentle touch of Lexi's bumper. I looked at her, and she smiled, although she looked ready to cry herself.

"I'd like everyone to remember Mavis for who she was, not what she was. She was a friend, a worker, and a lover. All she did was try to be really useful... and she always was. If anyone would like to come up and say anything about her, now is the time." Sir Topham Hatt said, looking around. I felt Lexi nudge me with her cowcatcher. I steeled myself, and stood.

I silently walked to the podium, and took a breath, looking at all the other engines and people who had come. I glanced at Lexi, who gave me a gentle nod.

"Mavis was... she was something special. I worked with her for over five years, and have never regretted a single day. What Sir Topham Hatt said was true... she always worked hard, and she was always ready to listen. I know that better than anyone. She was always there for me on my bad days, and... and even at my worst, she still tried to cheer me up." I took a shaky breath before continuing.

"Mavis and I had... had confessed our love for each other about a month ago. Five years it took us to confess to each other... and that left us so _little_ time. I know if Mavis were here, she'd tell me to... to move on, and keep enjoying my life. I just..._ find it so difficult to move forward without her_!" I said, breaking down. Tears ran down my face, but I wasn't finished.

"Someone once told me... that she's free now, and she's in a place where engines can fly from the rails, and have new adventures. I just... just wish she was still here with me. Nobody can ever replace Mavis. Mavis was... she was one of a kind. A once in a lifetime friend." I said, before letting my sobs overtake me. I shakily exited the podium, and made my way back to Lexi, who had tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Anon..." she whispered as I embraced her. The two of us sat in each others embrace for several minutes, silently crying.

Once the funeral was finished, some of the other engines stopped to say their respects to both me, and Mavis. Just before Mavis's coffin was moved away, I walked up to it. I felt in my pocket, and found the bolt from her.

I took it out, and looked at it, before clutching it tightly in my hand. I pushed it through a small hole in the side of Mavis's box coffin.

"You were truly one of a kind Mavis. It's time for you to be free." I paused as I took in a shaky breath. "_Goodbye_..." I whispered as I let go of the bolt. I shakily walked back to Lexi as the coffin was pulled away to the Smelters. Lexi chuffed forward as I leaned back, catching me with her cowcatcher. I sat on it, and let out a shaky breath.

"Doesn't it feel better now?" Lexi asked quietly. I nodded slowly.

"I said my goodbyes. I just wish... wish she could hear them." I whispered, turning around. I leaned into Lexi, sharing a comforting kiss with her for several seconds. It made me feel at peace. As we parted, Lexi looked at me with a comforting smile.

"Maybe she can Anon... maybe she can."

* * *

Lord, I picked the wrong day to update this story. Cried my ass off this last chapter. As I said, not the greatest thing to come from my imagination, but I tried.


End file.
